The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore is a biography of Albus Dumbledore that was written by Rita Skeeter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Chapter 2 Though it ran nine-hundred pages in length, Skeeter completed the book only four weeks after Dumbledore's death in June 1997, meaning that it was probably published in July of that year. The book was rated with five stars by the Daily Prophet. Contents .]] The book contained some controversial, though partially true, revelations about Dumbledore and his family, for example, the story of covering up the "sickness" of Dumbledore's sister Ariana. It also talked about how Dumbledore's father was imprisoned in Azkaban for attacking three Muggles, and explored Dumbledore's relationship in his younger days with Gellert Grindelwald, who would later become a Dark Wizard and would be defeated in 1945 by Dumbledore himself. In a sneak peek in the Daily Prophet, Rita says that there is a whole chapter on the Dumbledore/Potter relationship. In this article, Rita also comments on the speculation that Harry may have been involved with Dumbledore's murder. Reactions .]] Skeeter's book was widely discussed and opinions toward it were polarised. Some people, such as Ron's Auntie Muriel, praised Skeeter, while others, such as Elphias Doge and Harry Potter, were furious over Skeeter's conspicuous attempt to impugn Dumbledore's character, Elphias Doge stating that "Skeeter's book contains less fact than a Chocolate Frog Card." Harry, though angry, did acknowledge the fact of Dumbledore and Grindelwald once being friends based on a copy of the letter Dumbledore wrote being printed inside the book. An article concerning The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore was published in the Daily Prophet, which was made more-so into an interview of Rita Skeeter about her views on her book. This, of course, was also a bit of an advertisement, as the interview was published before the book was released.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Chapter 18 Hermione Granger's copy During the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione Granger obtained Bathilda Bagshot's copy of the book. From this, she and Harry Potter learned of Ariana's mysterious death and Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald. This part of the book at least was confirmed to be true by Aberforth Dumbledore, and later by the spirit of Albus himself (who explained himself to Harry about what he'd learned), showing that Rita did get at least some of her facts straight despite not knowing the whole story. Bathilda Bagshot's Copy Not long after the release of Rita Skeeter's book, she had a copy sent to one of her most valuable sources for the most vulgar and interesting lies provided, Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda provided her with background information of Dumbledore himself, and Grindlewald, her great nephew. Rita had written Bathilda a very cheerful thank you note and had it sent to her, either just before, or at the time that the real Bathilda was killed by Voldemort, and she was taken over by his snake, Nagini. Behind the scenes *Given the speed at which the book was published in spite of its length, the author may have had much of it planned and/or compiled pre-mortem. However, it is also possible that this speed of publication is not unusual in the wizarding world, with magic to help it along, possibly with the help of a Quick-Quotes Quill. *Ironically, the book title "the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" is probably quite accurate since it is a book about Dumbledore's life and there will undoubtedly be lies about it contained therein. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references fr:Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore ru:Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, The Category:Hermione Granger's possessions Category:Dolores Umbridge's possessions Category:Books Category:Books by Rita Skeeter